Power weight lifters employ various machines and methods to strengthen their bodies. One of the most difficult areas to target is the forearms. Current solutions employ single hand devices using a variety of springs and synthetic materials to bias two levers away from each other. Such devices exert variable forces through the travels of the levers and are not representative of free weight training. Other solutions use levers employing weight multiplying moment arms which do not allow the individual to know the precise weight that he or she is lifting, which is critical in competitive weight training.
The previous solutions for grip strength training may not adequately address the need for very large weights required by power weight lifters. While individuals may choose to exercise one hand at a time, there is still a need for a machine that will train both hands at once and accommodate different size hands, as well. Weight trainers typically track their progress based on very small, incremental increases over time. A free weight system is ideal for such a program of training.